


Because what I feel is so sweet

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Per i diciannove anni del suo migliore amico, Mario decide di fare una pazzia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because what I feel is so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> P0rn Fest #7: Davide Santon/Mario Balotelli/OFC, OFC è una puttana.  
> COW-T #4: Eurytion, Threesome. (Seconda settimana).

La puttana (che sicuramente ha un nome, deve averlo, ma Mario è troppo stanco e sbronzo per ricordarselo, o per ricordarsi se gliel'abbia chiesto, e comunque non è così importante) si sta già rivestendo. Mario la guarda infilarsi la minigonna di pelle rossa senza le mutandine, il reggiseno nero di cui potrebbe fare anche a meno per quanto sono sode ed erette le sue tette generose, e infine, dopo un momento di esitazione, la giacca scura direttamente sulle braccia nude. Il top finisce in fretta nella borsa enorme che si porta dietro; i collant nuovi, che normalmente sono l'unico capo che gli uomini finiscono puntualmente per strapparle via, seguono il percorso inverso. Infine, appallottolati tra il comodino e il sostegno del letto, ritrova i suoi slip - strappati, _ops_ \- e glieli agita davanti.

"Dovrei chiederti un extra," gli fa con un sorriso cattivo, che lui le ricambia, "a queste ci tenevo." Mario le risponde con un cenno scocciato, mentre lei si infila le mutandine nella tasca della giacca.

"Ci sono venti euro nel vaso blu, all'ingresso."

"Stavo scherzando." Fruga nella tasca esterna della borsa, tirandone fuori prima uno stick di rossetto - si darà una sistemata in strada, se non trova un'auto parcheggiata per guardarsi nello specchietto - e poi un cartoncino color avorio, più piccolo di una carta di credito: punta un ginocchio sul materasso, succhia e poi morde il dito che Mario le allunga annoiato, e glielo lascia cadere sull'addome.

"Chiamami, se ti va." Si liscia la gonna sulle ginocchia, prima di aggiungere, non totalmente insincera, e con un sorriso un po' meno carogna, "mi sono divertita."

"Stavi strillando come una pazza." Apre i cassetti a caso, cercando le sigarette. "Non sembravi _divertita_."

"Mi stavi sfondando." È il turno di Mario di ghignarle in faccia, non credendole. " _Davvero_ ," insiste, "ho bisogno di un po' per adattarmi ai grossi calibri."

"Aha." Mario si rigira il cartoncino tra le mani per un istante, poi lo sistema con cura accanto al cellulare. "Be', ciao."

"A presto," ammicca lei, "e grazie".

"Mh." Lei non fa in tempo a fare metà dei passi che la dividono dalla porta d'ingresso, quando si sente richiamare da Mario. "Se ti richiamo lo facciamo a tre?"

Lei scoppia a ridere, ma torna seria quasi subito. "Io ho tante amiche e tu tanta voglia per tutte e due… sì, si può fare. Fammi sapere solo come la vuoi."

"No no. Io, tu e un amico mio."

"Sei bisex?"

"Voglio regalargli una bella scopata." Mario ghigna, non del tutto certo di voler ricordarsi queste parole da sobrio, la mattina dopo. "Con la mia _ragazza di turno_ , non con una puttana. E voglio scoparti con lui. È un problema?"

Lei si stringe nelle spalle, niente affatto a disagio all'idea. "Si può fare anche questo, se paghi anche per lui."

"Ti chiamo in questi giorni."

"Buone feste anche a te, eh."

Prima di andarsene, lei si guarda indietro - Mario è caracollato fino al letto, un sorriso cretino e una mezza erezione a mo' di saluto, subito dopo averle promesso paga doppia. In ogni caso, fruga nell'orribile vaso blu a forma di fungo, subito accanto alla porta, e ne estrae con due dita una banconota da venti.

A una "ragazza di turno" il fidanzato innamorato e generoso può permettersi senz'altro di regalare un bel completo intimo sexy, dopotutto.

***

_L'unico al mondo a insultarmi il giorno del mio compleanno. Perché non ti ho ancora ammazzato?_

Mario sorride al cellulare, fissando la riga poco sotto il suo _Auguri, coglione._ Prende a digitare un poco più in fretta, impaziente.

_Perché sono bellissimo?_

Pochissimi secondi di attesa. _No._

_Perché non ti ho ancora dato il mio regalo?_

Mario tamburella le dita sul comodino, in attesa che risponda - ci mette più tempo. _Già meglio._

_Infatti l'ho lasciato a Milano. Quindi non puoi ammazzarmi._

_E chi lo dice?_

Mario ride, batte un pugno contro il muro sopra di lui, e ne ottiene due più deboli in risposta. _Muoviti, coglione, o il mister ci ripensa e non ti mette titolare._

_Infatti non ci pensa mica a metterci te. Sarà il suo regalo di compleanno._

_Cosa, farti giocare?_

_No, tenerti in panca._

_Perché non ti ho ancora ammazzato?_

_Perché non abbiamo fatto colazione._

_Tieniti libero domenica sera. Mangi a casa mia._

_… Non voglio sapere che cazzo mi hai regalato quest'anno._ E ancora, un momento dopo: _Anzi no, non lo voglio e basta. Non ci vengo. Andiamo a farci un panino piuttosto._

Mario ride, dà un altro colpo al muro, e manda un altro messaggio, a un'altra persona. (Stavolta il nome se l'è ricordato, ma l'ha salvata come "Troia tripletta", quindi dipendesse da quello neanche riuscirebbe a farsi presente che si chiama _Patrizia_.) Dieci minuti più tardi, quando esce dalla sua camera e Davide fa capolino dalla sua, capelli in disordine e sorriso timido da cretino, Patrizia risponde, e la vibrazione prolungata del telefonino che gli vibra nella tasca dei pantaloni della tuta, sull'inguine, solletica anche la coscia di Davide.

"Cazzo oh, chi è che ti chiama qua, in mezzo al niente?" gli chiede, divincolandosi un po' nell'abbraccio stretto. Mario non risponde - è bravo a dire le bugie, ma non ne ha voglia, non con Davide e non oggi, perché gliene dice già di enormi ogni giorno. Così risponde la cosa più simile alla verità che gli venga in mente.

"Sarà qualche troia."

Davide ride, accetta un altro paio di pacche sulla spalla, e poi fila di nuovo in camera, ché non è il caso di arrivare in ritardo proprio oggi che gioca da titolare. Mario lo vede andare via, sbuffa scocciato nel fissare il suo culo che sparisce al di là dello stipite, e poi va a leggere i _tre_ messaggi di risposta di Patrizia.

***

Quando Davide arriva a casa di Mario, ci trova anche _lei_ , un metro e settanta (tacchi assassini inclusi) di femmina calda, e già rimpiange di essersi fatto convincere a venire a casa a fare il reggitore di moccolo mentre Mario se la cucina. Davide è la seconda scelta, sempre, se Mario è in circolazione. Davide è la seconda scelta, sempre, _e basta_ ,  aggiunge tra sé mentre Mario gliela presenta come sua fidanzata - di male in peggio - e il muscolo della coscia si fa sentire e gli ricorda che almeno oggi non ha la possibilità di fuggire a gambe levate.

Patrizia, in ogni caso, non si dimostra troppo male: si è seduta al fianco di Davide, anziché - come sarebbe stato più logico - al fianco del suo uomo,non è una delle solite oche sceme che zompano nel letto di Mario per qualche settimana, fanno i loro comodi, ottengono un paio di regalini e poi, non vedendosi accontentate abbastanza, cambiano materasso su cui riprovare a rotolarsi. Invece lei non pare avere interesse per la televisione (o finge bene), non ha fatto accenni alla vita di Mario (e Mario è stranamente attento a non offrirgliene, forse dopo Barbara ha imparato qualcosa? Davide non ci spera troppo) e, delle bottiglie vuote sparse sul tavolo,  nessuna è da imputarsi interamente a lei. È più Mario quello strano, che si fa preparare i piatti d'asporto da un ristorante non lontano solo per mangiare a casa, o che Davide sorprende ogni tanto a guardare verso di lui - e a sorridergli impunito appena beccato - come se stesse aspettando il momento in cui beccherà il pepe nella torta e dovrà vomitare sul tavolo per uno dei suoi scherzi di merda. (La torta invece è molto buona e non sa di creme liquorose come quelle che piacciono a Mario.)

Poi accade tutto molto più in fretta di quanto i neuroni di Davide siano abituati ad agire, nonostante il loro duro addestramento derivato dal dividere la stanza con lui più o meno centoventi giorni l'anno da quando lui è arrivato all'Inter: Mario va in cucina a preparare il caffè con la macchina espresso, nonostante nessuno dei tre sia esattamente un _tipo da caffè_ ; Patrizia si avvicina con la sedia a Davide quel tanto che basta da sussurrargli all'orecchio, "Tu mi piaci", nonostante, beh, sia _la ragazza di Mario_ ; e Davide non si sottrae abbastanza in fretta al tocco della lingua di Patrizia sulla pelle sensibile del suo orecchio, o a quello della mano di lei sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni, perché Mario arriva col caffè e li trova ancora troppo vicini per potersi illudere di aver visto male, e Davide raccomanda la sua anima a Dio.

"State diventando intimi," ridacchia invece Mario, anziché picchiarlo a sangue, e la protesta di Davide, già non troppo convinta, si spegne in un confuso _ndfgfghfhggrrr_ che lo disonora definitivamente. _Non ha senso_ , si ripete, _è già abbastanza assurdo farsi la ex, ma quella in carica…_ "Ti avevo promesso un regalo", sussurra Mario, direttamente all'orecchio ancora umido e arrossato di Davide, "ti va di scartarlo insieme?"

Davide comprende, finalmente. Il sangue risale tutto in un colpo alla testa, incendiandogli il viso, e poi altrettanto rapidamente ne defluisce, lasciandolo pallido come un lenzuolo. "Mario…" mugola, costringendosi a ignorare le mani svelte di Patrizia che gli accarezzano il torace al di sotto della maglietta per mantenere il senso della sua obiezione, "non ha senso. Lei-"

"Ah, non fare caso a me," lo interrompe lei, pizzicandogli un capezzolo. "Se tu vuoi, io voglio. E se tu non vuoi, io non voglio." Gli sfiora ancora il cavallo dei pantaloni, trovandolo già duro. "No, credo che tu voglia."

Davide guarda lei, e poi guarda lui, e poi guarda la bocca di lei che si avvicina alla sua, e lo bacia, e Davide si arrende, e ricambia il suo bacio: e Mario li osserva da così vicino che, in qualunque altra occasione, uno dei due si metterebbe a ridere per l'imbarazzo, ma cercarsi e inseguirsi per assorbire tutto il sapore dell'altro è un'attività troppo coinvolgente per interromperla per una cosa così sciocca. Mario fa il giro per sbottonare la camicetta di Patrizia, lasciandole addosso solo il reggiseno - un pezzo da fantasia peccaminosa, un unico ricamo nero da show erotico sui canali a pagamento: dieci e lode - che la fascia senza nascondere nulla: comincia a palparle i seni, stringendo alternativamente prima l'uno e poi l'altro, e insieme e poi ancora da capo, e Patrizia mugola nella bocca di Davide con trasporto.

L'erezione di Davide si intuisce perfino al di sotto lo spesso tessuto di jeans. Non sa spiegarsi il perché (non sa farlo da più di un anno, del resto), e non lo ammetterebbe neanche a costo della vita, ma Mario non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo dal leggero rigonfio dei pantaloni. E se Patrizia non si sbriga a sbottonarglieli, c'è il rischio che esploda ben prima di Davide.

***

"Questa è la cosa più pazza che hai mai fatto," riesce a esalare a fatica Davide, il sesso libero dalla bocca avida di Patrizia almeno per un istante, rivolto a Mario che ghigna dall'altro lato del letto e si accarezza al di sotto dei boxer; una cosa è ritrovarsi nudi negli spogliatoi, ben altra avere la conferma che da eccitato Mario è semplicemente _enorme_ , al punto da sentirsi addosso nuovamente tutta l'inadeguatezza del confronto, anche in questo. Ma Mario scuote la testa, il sorriso che non si spegne mai, e Patrizia torna a succhiarlo e leccarlo per tutta la sua lunghezza, e Davide mugola e si inarca di colpo, la vista annebbiata dalla voglia e dal leggero, piacevole stordimento dell'alcol che non mette subito a fuoco Mario che la prende da dietro, penetrandola con decisione ma senza seguire un ritmo particolarmente rapido nelle sue spinte, e ritraendosi da lei non più tardi di qualche minuto.

"Insieme?" ammicca verso Davide, che in viso più che rosso è quasi violaceo, ma che annuisce con un solo, piccolissimo scatto del capo. Mario si sdraia vicino a lui, portando il braccio sotto il suo collo, seguendo per un po' lo spettacolo di Patrizia che si tocca, si penetra con due dita e poi le succhia forte, avvicina i seni tra loro e li struscia.

"Non è la tua ragazza," sussurra Davide al suo orecchio, il fiato bollente e la bocca umida che senza volerlo lo solleticano e lo eccitano ulteriormente. "Non che mi stia lamentando, eh."

"Sì che è la mia ragazza." Mario gli parla allo stesso modo, più consapevole dell'effetto che può dare una lingua che accarezza un tratto di pelle così sensibile. "Stasera è anche la tua, ecco tutto. Da che lato?"

Davide capisce un istante di troppo più tardi, con Mario che gli sghignazza irrefrenabile a dieci centimetri da lui. "La farai male se… ecco-"

"Se la inculo? Già fatto, non sarebbe la prima volta. E non è che sei così piccolo." Mario fa il gesto di allungare la mano per impugnare la sua erezione, ma Davide è ancora abbastanza in sé da allontanargliela con uno schiaffetto. "Scherzavo, eh."

"Con te non si sa mai quando scherzi," ride Davide, le guance nuovamente in fiamme alla sola idea di farsi toccare il cazzo duro, è già abbastanza vedere quello di Mario o farsi vedere da lui in questo stato, no grazie; così Mario lo scosta un po' - è così leggero, che strano, che caldo che è, - quel tanto che basta da sistemarsi al centro del letto, a braccia spalancate, il sesso eretto così duro da attirare non solo lo sguardo di Patrizia, ma anche quello di Davide, che lo vede sparire lentamente dentro di lei mentre si cala sul suo corpo scuro, un unico, lungo gemito che accompagna quel movimento sinuoso e niente affatto esitante. Se potesse guardare la scena dall'esterno, Davide avrebbe una sola idea in mente: masturbarsi piano in attesa che il film porno arrivi alla fine.

Invece lui c'è dentro questo film, e invece Mario gli dà fretta, "Dai, muoviti," mentre affonda ritmicamente dentro di lei, inarcando la schiena per aumentare la profondità delle spinte, e Davide si riscuote: comincia a preparare l'apertura posteriore di Patrizia, un dito per volta, senza aggiungerne un altro prima che non ritenga sufficientemente scorrevole il movimenti di quelle che già ci sono, e nel frattempo Patrizia grida e Mario chiude per un momento gli occhi, immaginando che Davide stia stimolando la sua apertura anziché quella di lei (e okay, questo gli sembra sufficientemente sbagliato, ma anche meravigliosamente giusto, è disposto perfino ad accettarlo, forse), per riaprirli solo quando sente le ginocchia di Davide tra le sue, il peso del suo corpo che in parte si aggiunge ai loro, e allora sì, deve riaprirli, non si vuole perdere un solo momento in più di questa sera. Davide è meravigliosamente alticcio e fuori di testa per la serata, si lascia guidare, si lascia _incitare_ , permette anche di farsi accarezzare le braccia e le spalle da Mario senza cercare di allontanarlo da sé come fa di solito; e le spinte che fa sono rapide e morbide, completamente fuori sincrono con quelle di Mario, ma lui sente il calore del suo corpo così vicino, e vede gli occhi così lucidi e schiariti, che a lui non importa più niente, né di se stesso e né di Patrizia, _tu sarai mio e tu sei mio_ e sì, dev'essere tanto ubriaco anche lui, pazienza, ma riesce ad allungare un braccio con tanto sforzo da accarezzare una striscia di pelle che attraversa quasi tutta la lunghezza di Davide, dalla base della spalla a poco prima che inizi la curva della natica, _devi essere mio_ , Davide non ci fa troppo caso, se non per una spinta un po' più profonda delle altre che spezza il suo ritmo.

Mario e Patrizia arrivano all'orgasmo quasi all'unisono, i suoni emessi che salgono di tono e intensità e fanno arrossire Davide per la subdola oscenità che nascondono, i muscoli di Mario che si irrigidiscono quando arriva al culmine e il corpo di Patrizia che si inarca e incontra quello di Davide, cambiando per qualche momento le sensazioni che prova. Davide si appoggia con tutto il suo peso su una mano, sporgendo l'altra per accarezzare un viso, uno qualsiasi, e trova le labbra umide di Patrizia prima, che sporge anche la lingua e prende a leccargli e succhiargli un paio di dita, e quelle di Mario poi, che gli mordicchiano il pollice, passando la lingua sulla sua unghia cortissima e irregolare, e _ride_ , accidenti a lui.

E infine viene anche Davide, i sussulti dentro Patrizia che si ripercuotono anche su Mario e potrebbero eccitarlo di nuovo all'istante, se soltanto il corpo potesse, i gemiti profondi che risuonano nella sua gola così come nelle orecchie di Mario, la bocca che sembra risucchiare tutta l'aria nella stanza prima di richiudersi; si ritrae dal suo lato del letto, il respiro ancora affannoso come cento giri di campo. Davide e Patrizia si scambiano un bacio profondo, appassionato, fino a perdere nuovamente entrambi il fiato, staccandosi con uno schiocco umido di saliva; Mario le gira la testa per baciarla a sua volta, intuendo vagamente il sapore di Davide sotto quello più conosciuto di lei, e poi, col ghigno malvagio di chi sta per fare una cosa molto cretina, la scavalca e lascia un bacio rapidissimo direttamente sulla bocca di Davide, a stampo, prima che possa ritrarsi. Davide, gli occhi mezzi chiusi dal sonno che sta per reclamarlo, ci pensa un bel po' prima di rispondergli.

"Tu sei completamente _scemo_ ," dice a mezza voce, e ridacchia imbarazzato all'idea di essere stato baciato da lui, per poi addormentarsi quasi di schianto subito dopo averlo detto, la stanchezza e le emozioni che finalmente prendono il loro pegno da lui. Mario lo guarda per un po', finalmente libero di farlo senza essere giudicato per questo - il suo volto ancora rosso e disteso dal piacere, le chiazze dello stesso colore che corrono lungo il petto e sui fianchi, il sesso inclinato da un lato tra le cosce serrate, _mi uccide se mi allungo e glielo-- aspetta, c'è ancora..._ \- prima di rendersi finalmente conto che Patrizia si è già rivestita ed è pronta per andare via, così la accompagna alla porta e la paga. Lei accetta le banconote senza neppure contarle, le basta il tatto per assicurarsi che siano abbastanza, più che abbastanza.

"Io non mi sbaglio mai," sorride cattiva, facendo il gesto di graffiargli il petto con le unghie lunghe, "se avessi potuto, avresti fatto a meno di me."

"Non avremmo saputo chi scopare, in quel caso." Mario aggrotta le sopracciglia, un'espressione che risulta molto strana e buffa considerato che è ancora completamente nudo. "Senza una ragazza non saprei che fare."

Patrizia si stringe nelle spalle, afferra la maniglia della porta e prima di uscire mormora, "Prima o poi vi accorgerete che vi guardate allo stesso modo. Fino a quel giorno," e aggiunge un sorriso un po' meno incarognito dei suoi soliti, "chiamami, quando ti va."

Mario non la saluta. Cerca una bottiglia d'acqua non ancora vuota e la finisce in un paio di sorsate, poi torna in camera, a osservare Davide che nel sonno si è girato sulla pancia - lo fa sempre, dorme meglio, ma Mario non sapeva neppure di saperlo già - e gli rivolge il sedere - maledizione, _maledizione_ , Dade. Ricacciando la frustrazione nei ricordi ancora vividi della serata, si infila nel letto e stende le coperte su tutti e due, poi, dopo aver esitato un po', allunga un braccio per cingergli le spalle.

***

Davide, che dopotutto di notte preferisce dormire, non si muove da quella specie di abbraccio fino al mattino. si risveglia vagamente intontito e decisamente distrutto, José potrebbe decidere di ucciderlo all'allenamento e se fosse in lui deciderebbe di farlo nel modo più doloroso possibile, squartandolo da parte a parte, e col peso del braccio di Mario sulla sua schiena, aggrappato a un cuscino come se ne dipendesse della sua vita. Senza fare troppa attenzione - perché non è ora di svegliarsi, quindi non c'è pericolo che Mario lo faccia - scivola sotto quell'arco caldo e muscoloso, inarcandosi tutto per non fargli cambiare posizione (la coscia tira ancora un po', accidenti, prima di ucciderlo il mister lo torturerà). Scopre, più che ricordarsi, di essere nudo, e se ne rende conto con una buona dose di imbarazzo perché dormire senza assolutamente niente addosso è una cosa che non fa mai, neppure a Ferragosto. E si ricorda, più che scoprire, che invece Mario dorme sempre così, quindi non c'è poi molto di cui imbarazzarsi se non si sveglia prima che si sia rivestito.

Davide non si alza ancora. Con un po' di esitazione, si incurva sul viso di Mario, catturandogli per un istante un labbro tra le sue prima di lasciarselo sfuggire di colpo.

"Era un bel regalo," sussurra piano. "Ma andava bene anche se fosse stato brutto."

Mario sbuffa nel sonno, ma non si muove per niente, e Davide, caracollando un po', va in bagno e per un po' lascia soltanto scorrere l'acqua, lasciando alla mente la possibilità di godersi un'altra volta i ricordi della sera prima. Scuote la testa, si infila sotto il getto troppo freddo per i primi di gennaio, e pensa solo alla doccia.

***

 _so I put my arms around you, around you_  
 _and I hope that I will do no wrong_  
 _my eyes are on you, they're on you_  
 _and I hope that you won't hurt me_  
( _Dancing_ , Elisa)


End file.
